Queen Bee/Main article
Queen Bee is an adult female bee. She is the ruler of the bee colony and is assisted by Buzz, who is her first class worker. When Timon and Pumbaa teach Buzz and the other bees about Hakuna Matata, the bees lose their loyalty to the Queen and she is exiled from the hive. However, when things go wrong at the colony, Queen Bee is begged by Buzz to return. Biography Backstory Not much is known about Queen Bee's backstory. It is stated by Buzz that she had him work as her first class for his entire life. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "To Be Bee or Not To Be Bee" As Timon and Pumbaa enter Big Bug Valley, the darkest and deepest part of the jungle, they come across two giant bugs running towards them and later a giant praying mantis, who is about to devour them until they get rescued by a horde of large bees, which is led by Buzz. When the bees take Timon and Pumbaa to their colony, Buzz takes the two friends to the Queen. Queen Bee demands to have Timon and Pumbaa fed to the larvae, but Buzz suggests that they should be put to work instead, with the assistants agreeing, knowing that it would increase the percentage of the working activities. Queen Bee reluctantly agrees and demands Buzz to train Timon and Pumbaa. While Timon and Pumbaa thank Buzz for saving their lives twice, the bee suggests that they could repay him by being model workers in order to impress Queen Bee. Buzz makes Timon and Pumbaa carry buckets of honey to the bee hive. The bee then finds the pals relaxing in their buckets. This makes the buckets too heavy for Buzz to carry and he accidentally knocks another bee, causing all the other bees to be knocked as well. The bees accidentally make a mess at the bee colony, making Queen Bee report Buzz to her office. Buzz just got fired as being the first class worker of the colony. Timon and Pumbaa suggest that he, as well as the other bees, should relax and they teach him about Hakuna Matata. At first, Buzz doesn't find this to be a good idea since he spent his whole life working for Queen Bee, but then he and all the other bees start to go along with living a Hakuna Matata life. Queen Bee sees what's going on and forces the bees to get back to work, but Buzz fights back, stating that there is more to life than work and Queen Bee gets kicked out of the colony. Timon and Pumbaa become the kings of the colony and they let the bees enjoy their new Hakuna Matata life. However, things go wrong at the bee hive and Timon, Pumbaa, and Buzz realize that Hakuna Matata doesn't work for bees. Therefore, Buzz begs Queen Bee to return to the hive. Queen Bee forgives him and tells him that she will return only if the bees are loyal to her, take cost of their health benefits, and have Timon and Pumbaa banished from their colony. Timon and Pumbaa are put in a net so that they could fly far away from their territory after Buzz cuts the rope with an axe. When this plan succeeds, the bees get back to work, with Buzz rehired as Queen Bee's first class worker. Personality and traits Being the leader of the bee colony, Queen Bee is very demanding, strict, and somewhat stubborn. When she encounters Timon and Pumbaa, she demands that they get fed to the larvae until Buzz suggests that it would be more cost efficient to put them to work. When she reluctantly agrees, she orders Buzz to train them and warns him that it would be his responsibility if things don't go well. She later fires Buzz as first class worker when the bees accidentally make a mess at the hive. Queen Bee is also shown to be highly against goofing off, kicking back, and chilling out, as she demands the bees to stop celebrating their first Hakuna Matata life and get back to their jobs. This causes Buzz and the other bees to exile her from the hive. Despite her demanding and strict nature, Queen Bee is also shown to be quick at forgiving, as shown when Buzz begs her to return to the colony. This may show that she has a kinder and softer side. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - Andrea Martin Gallery Bee_Buzz_&_Queen_Bee.png Bee_Queen_Bee8.png Bee_Queen_Bee13.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles